Morning Antics
by CrimsonStreaks
Summary: [MaxOB slash oneshot.] Two friends wake up in the morning with pounding headaches and soon realise what they did the night before... [It's short, and I was bored, lol.]


**Disclaimer:** I can pray that one day I'll own Hollyoaks, but it'll never come true...

* * *

He doesn't know what wakes him until the frequent sound of drumming inside his head signals that he has one hell of a headache. With a small groan, he sits up, barely noticing that he's dressed out in wrinkled clothing, and has just been asleep on the sofa. Blinking, he runs a hand through his hair and blearily glances around, eyes drawn downwards as he spots a foot sticking out from under a load of cushions on the floor.

He stares at it for a moment, his blank expression coming across clearly as a slow sort of realisation dawns in his eyes, and he smirks a little. There is a pained smirk as he runs another hand through his hair, tugging at the knotted strands before nudging the foot with his own. A barely audible moan is heard from underneath the mess, and suddenly everything shifts, reminding Max of a giant earthquake. He grins slightly, a yawn interrupting his thoughts as OB's flushed and tired looking face appears out of nowhere; his face is similarly blank for a moment as he takes in his surroundings, hand wandering to the back of neck as he absent-mindedly scratches it.

"Time?" croaks out OB, disturbing the silence as he purposely ignores the empty cans littered around him, reminding Max of their antics last night…or was it early _morning_? He swallows, eyes narrowing at the sickening taste of beer down his throat as he glances at his arm. He blinks. His watch has gone. His arm holds no watch anymore. The watch has vanished. He is quite basically…_without_ a watch.

He stares at his arm for a moment, feeling strangely naked and exposed without it. OB sighs from the floor and sits up, and Max dares to look up when his friend chuckles. The sofa creaks a little, and the weight of his best mate forces the piece of furniture to bend down slightly. Max purses his lips in annoyance, not because of OB, but because of his watch. Where the hell had it gone?

OB watches him with a smirk, before his smirk vanishes, replaced by a confused and slightly shocked expression as he glances at his right foot. Max follows his gaze and raises an eyebrow. His watch…is strapped around OB's ankle. _Well_, talk about weird.

The two friends stare in silence for a moment at it; Max's expression baffled whilst OB's expression is confused and…a little _crafty_? Max watches as OB leans forward and slowly takes off the watch, handing it over to Max with a little smile, eyes clouding over with something that instantly makes Max wary and curious of what his friend is thinking.

"How much did we drink last night?" Max finally dares to ask, and he bites down on his lip as OB's eyes scour the living room floor sceptically.

"No clue." OB finally manages to reply with, a cheeky grin working onto his features as he rubs his head with the back of his hand, obviously trying to block out the beginnings of one serious hangover. He glances at Max, eyes wandering down to look at Max's half open, crumpled shirt with a smirk, before talking again as Max closes his eyes. "We must have had some fun though."

He motions towards the amount of pillows scattered everywhere, the few DVD cases open and empty around the room, and the empty bowl nearby, once holding an impressive pile of popcorn.

Max's stomach rumbles, and he blinks again, staring at the bowl. _Popcorn_. He stares. And then it hits him.

_Movie night._

He groans and hangs his head, ashamed, wondering if he and OB had become too out of control and disturbed Tom at all during the night.

"The first movie night we try out with Tom, and we mess it up." He states, wincing as he realises he should try to talk a little quieter in future. His head throbs painfully as a big reminder and he sighs.

"We didn't mess up, mate." OB calmly replies, leaning back into the sofa as he stifles another yawn with his hand. Max rolls his eyes in clear defiance of that opinion, and points at the mess around them.

"What if Tom saw us? Doing…" He trails off, blinking in confusion, willing to state that he and OB were drinking themselves stupid. But honestly, he can't remember much about _anything_ last night. "Doing…whatever we were doing…"

OB shrugs carelessly, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he glances at Max. "Tom's seen us act like idiots before. I don't think he'd mind watching us roll around, drinking a little, watching movies and having popcorn fights with each other, right?"

Max stares at his friend, eyes drifting to OB's shirt which has small pieces of popcorn stuck to it. "Oh." He smiles a little in relief. "Well, that explains why you look like such a wreck."

OB feigns a hurt expression, before playfully pushing Max backwards into the pillows. His touch suddenly brings back a memory in Max's head, and both friends suddenly pull backwards like they've been shot, each staring at each other, wide-eyed and innocent as they each remember.

"_I think…w-we should get some more popcorn." Slurs Max with a childlike grin, aimlessly kicking at OB's slumped form on the floor. OB grins at his friend in the darkness of the room, television illuminating half of his face as he nods in agreement. _

_Max grins again and stands, stumbling over OB as the two friends laugh hysterically at each other for no obvious reason, each truly drunk way over their heads. Max doesn't bother continuing his small trek, and stands in the middle of the room, smiling stupidly and tiredly as OB grasps his ankle from below._

"_Get down here." Murmurs OB and suddenly Max is on the ground beside him, OB's dark eyes fixed intently on him. Max stares back, grinning a little, and OB grins in response. His head moves forward, inching closer to Max's and Max's eyes close halfway. They stare at each for a moment, before OB's fingers restlessly tangle themselves in Max's hair, twisting a few strands gently whilst Max breathes out a little, eyes glazed over as he presses against OB. In one swift moment, their lips meet each others in a frenzied kind of kiss, OB wrapping an arm possessively around Max while Max chuckles drunkenly into his mouth. _

_After a second, they pull back breathlessly, and Max groans childishly. "I'm huuungry." He rolls over, moving towards the sofa again while OB grins and falls back to the floor in a dazed state. _

Max scrambles backwards, edging as far away from OB as possible as his mind buzzes with thoughts, the image of OB holding him that close still pressed clearly into his head. OB blinks in surprise, eyes darkening a little with something that Max doesn't recognise.

"Shit." He finally stutters out. He watched OB for a response, and not getting any, he shook his head in disbelief. "Can…you remember _that_ as well?"

OB remained frozen for a moment more before shakily nodding his head. Max was torn between being relieved that he hadn't just dreamt that up, or shocked and ashamed that it had actually happened.

"We're-I mean, that's just-" he starts frantically, trying to fill in on what OB was obviously holding back from saying. He shakes his head again and drops his head into his hands.

He listens as OB shifts forward, and glances up, catching a glimpse of his friend's determined expression before once again, he is being pushed back into the pillows, OB's hands cupping his face as his mouth comes crashing down against his. OB's tongue swipes skilfully across his bottom lip, causing Max to groan a little. He stares, confusedly upwards, before OB pulls back and grins. Max's headache is immediately forgotten.

"We're…not gay." He manages to blurt out, despite the fact he just wants to feel OB's arms wrapped around him again.

OB rests his head on his, smirking a little as he watches Max's eyes glint whilst he runs a finger seductively down his friend's sides.

"And that's really going to stop us?"

* * *

**AN:** Just a short one-shot that I wrote up when I was bored. I didn't really get them into character or anything, so I expect flames and stuff, lol. But yeh...Hope you enjoyed reading it anyway. XD


End file.
